Talk:Apsara/@comment-78.23.235.139-20150220111912/@comment-108.19.151.156-20150220152750
"in most nations, harming them is forbidden." - I really hope they mean Order nations; as it sounds rather disturbing that in pro-mamono nations you would be allowed to harm any other mamono besides them. I don't know how you could get that interpretations. In pro-mamono nations monsters have rights like people do. But the majority of nations are still anti-monster, which is why it is unusual that apsaras are not to be harmed even there. And why would the order tolerate them? They are monsters who'se sole motivation is to tempt men into desiring and loving them, isn't that what the order is against? It likely has to do with the fact that Eros created them, they turn against the apsara they turn against Eros. Also the profile notes the Order views their temptations as trials to overcome, not enemies to be killed. Also, do they attack men or not? Yes, their dancing is like an aphrodisiac direct at them, but do they attack a man if he shows desire, does the man get overcome with lust he attacks her or is it more like humans? Men are attracted, approach them and propose to them after which they have consentual sex? Weirdly absent on this page... That they are regarded as temptation trials by the Order makes it pretty clear they do not usually assault men directly. And their disposition says they are lustful. Yet how are they more lustful than the average mamono? They don't attack people, they aren't said to be particulary sex obsessed, and their shtick seems to be that they make their husbands overflowing with lust and have him initiate the sex... Honestly I never really understood that. These are said to be lustful (more than average), but don't show it while Minotaurs are supposedly average yet have nonstop sex 12 hours of each day. There are more examples, but my point is how accurate and/or open to interpretation is the "disposition" category anyway? ''' "Lustful" is pretty much the default for mamono. My impression it is mentioned in disposition not simply because they are more lustful than others but because it factors more into how they behave. Minotaurs are interested mainly in eating, sleeping and having sex. For apsaras though pretty much everything they do is meant to evoke a lustful response and they are messengers of erotic love. '''Don't all mamono keep their beauty and youthfullness 'till the day they eventualy die of old age? It was made for the gods, not monsters. It can't be for the taste, Holsy milk must have got that covered. It can't be the aphrodisiac as there are a lot of other products much more easily available, neither can it be the indefenite puperty libido as how can mamono possibly get even hornier? Don't mamono keep their libido through their entire life? There are various levels to their lust. The apsara's milk just gives another in the dizzying array of options to experience different sorts of pleasurable effects. In any event the lines about amrita and its effects aren't meant to apply specifically to mamono. And how exactly is the Apsare version inferior if it does the same things plus more? I take that to mean it won't grant eternal life at the very least. The apsara were born from the milk ocean so it is a permanent part of their nature, that's all. '...And I'm sad the Holsty is not needed or special anymore. Her shtick was mostly being pleasant milk factories. Now these mamono offer far superior milk much less rare? ' I don't see how its superior. We have no evidence that apsara can be milked or that they freely give milk out to people who want it. Besides there are a lot of effects holstaur milk gives that apsara milk doesn't.